Happy Birthday, Fionna!
by The-Fabulous-Person
Summary: Neither of them want to share the pretty blonde girl with the bunny hat. They will never be friends, but tonight, just this once, they'll work together. It is, after all, a special day. Marshall/Fionna/Gumball lemon.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: **Lots of innuendo, actual sex, drinking, slight non-con, and a lengthy threesome are sure to await you if you read this story.

**Pairing: **Marshall Lee/Fionna/Prince Gumball

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Summary:** Neither of them like sharing, especially not the pretty blonde tomboy with the bunny hat. Just this once, though, working together to make this birthday a memorable one might not be such a bad idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters herein, or the Land of Ooo, or anything associated with Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.

**Author's Note: **This is just a short teaser chappie, sort of a prologue. The plot begins in the next chapter. :)

**Author's Note 2: Re-uploaded this after fixing errors I hadn't noticed before.**

* * *

Neither man liked sharing. At least, not with each other. It went against their respective prides to share anything, even breathing space. They glared at one another, fighting for dominance, for control, something that came natural to one and was unorthodox for the other. They were like fire and ice, black and white, life and death.

Literally.

There was no option _but_ to share the precious thing between them though. Not now. And it was quite astounding really how well they worked when they were finally in tandem. Like the Moon and the Earth, pushing and pulling the waves now crushed between their bodies.

The waves in question cried out as hands grey and pink roamed over peach, limp with a desperate pleasure she hadn't known had existed until now. As careful as gray and pink were careful not to brush, not an inch of peach was left unmolested. If they made eye contact, it was with pure hatred burning behind their pupils. When something they did made the waves crest higher than before, the victor would smirk evilly at the other.

Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball would never be friends. Just this once, though, they would work together.

It was, after all, a special day.


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter twoooo! Lots of angsty goodness in this one. **

**Once more this is a re-upload because I realized I kept calling the Prince "Bubblegum" instead of "Gumball". Mah bad.**

* * *

Cake's tail frizzed out in annoyance as she descended back to the treehouse floor at her normal size. "Girl, what's wrong with you?"

Fionna jerked in surprise from her slump over the table, a slightly guilty expression on her face. "N-nothing. What are you talking about? I'm just… excited."

Cake rolled her eyes at her friend as she began unrolling another thing of streamers. "Fionna, if you were any less excited you'd be dead. Now tell old Cakey what's wrong with you."

Fionna flopped against the table, her expression tilted more towards miserable now. For fear of who might be lurking around, unseen, again, she didn't want to voice her worries. Her worries that her two best buds would show up and get in another petty brawl once again, and ruin the party vibe, again. Like poo heads. Again. She fisted a hand and straightened up just enough so she could prop it under her chin. "I'm just nervous… things won't wind up as math as I want it to, ya know?" She half-admitted to her adopted sister. "This is like, my birthday and junk. I just want it to be large for the right reasons."

Cake batted her hands at Fionna. "Girl, you worry way too much. Just relax, have a good time. I'm sure those good-time spoilin' butt-brains will get along just fine." She knew what Fionna was worried about, and though it was logical, it was also silly to get so worked up.

"Caaaake!" Fionna's hands flew to her head as she looked around the tree nervously. "Shhhh!"

Once again Cake waved her off. "Girl, that creepy vampire ain't even here. Trust me. And they gonna get along fiiiine."

"Yeah right." Fionna slumped at the table again. "Those two never get along. Not that I've ever seen."

Cake grinned at her sister as she stretched her legs again so she could throw the streamers over the rafters. "That's because the only time you see them together is when you're around to see them together. They're kinda civil when you ain't around."

"Geeeeeeeee Cake. That sure makes me feel better."

Cake threw her arms in the air, which served the dual purposes of showing her exasperation and tossing up the rest of the streamers. "Ah, duh honey. That was my point. Theeeeeyy don't get along when yoooooou are aroooooooouuund~!" When Fionna just stared, Cake could only shake her head. "Sweetcakes, no offense but you are like, soooo clueless!"

"Hey." Fionna sat up and glared at the cat. "Just 'cause I'm blonde doesn't mean-"

"No baby, I mean you just don't get it."

"It?" Fionna's blank expression just made Cake sigh again.

"Fionn_aaa_, they both like you!"

The human girl rolled her eyes. "Duh, they're like my best friends Cake!"

"No no no, Fionna." Cake stretched to her sister's size and grabbed each side of her face. "Gumball. And Marshall Lee. _Like you_."

For a moment, Fionna's expression remained blank, as though she was having difficulty processing Cake's words. When she did, however, her face scrunched up in disgust and she made a gagging sound before shoving the cat away from her. "Oh yuck, they so do not! Glob Cake, they're like my bros."

With fists on her hips Cake glared up at Fionna. "Uh-huh. And who's been crushin' on them for years?"

Red flared across Fionna's cheeks as she crossed her arms. "Shut up. That's when I was still pretty much a kid and my heartguts were all hormonal and teenagerish. That should prove _my_ point, speaking of. I tried flirting with them for so long, trying to get a date. Gumball never even noticed and Marshall teased me like a jerkface. I'm like, so over them."

"Mmhmm. Oh snap!" Cake slapped her hands against her cheeks, tail frizzed out behind her. "We forget to pick up the cake!"

Fionna sighed and retrieved her backpack from the hook by the door. "Oh man, we better hurry. The baker might still be at the palace if we jet."

* * *

As horse-Cake galloped towards the Candy Kingdom, Fionna mulled over the conversation in her head. Despite her many many many _many_ doubts about the validity of Cake's claim that her two chums like liked her, she couldn't brush it off. It would be so like those two buttheads to not even notice her until her tits grew in and she didn't care about dating them anymore. Wasn't that always how it happened? She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, eyebrows furrowed. Boys were such poo heads.

She waved to the Gumball Guardians as Cake passed under the gates, and briefly wondered if they ever got bored, sitting there blowing bubbles all day, waiting for something to happen that Fionna and Cake hadn't already taken care of. As they slowed to a trot through the center of the city, Fionna frowned. It was eerily empty, and those candy people they did come across would giggle and hurriedly run away without even offering her a 'Happy Birthday'. "Weird."

Cake swiveled her head around. "What's weird?"

"Well… where is everyone?"

Cake looked around, her head spinning a full 360 degrees. "Huh. Maybe it's dinner time?"

"I hope that freaky-deeky deer isn't back. He skronked everyone up hardcore last time."

Fionna felt her sister shudder beneath her. "Ugh, yeah. Don't remind me. Here we are! Oh come on girly, let's go get that cake! It's so scrumdiddlyumptious! MMM! Wait till you see it!" Fionna tried to smile, really. She was just still so junked up about their conversation. How was she going to be able to face either of the boys tonight? Cake ran up the stairs ahead of her and cracked the doors open just enough to slip through. "Oh royal baaaaaker! I'm heeere for the nom-nooooms!"

Fionna chuckled and trudged up the steps behind her. "Yo Cake, wait for me!" She shoved the doors open and stepped into the dark grand hall-

"**SURPRIIIIIIIIISE!"**

Fionna gasped and stumbled back, her mouth hanging open and her eyes huge as she looked around the elegant hall, now splashed with wild colors and packed with people she knew. "Whu… wh-" She sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought. What was going on? "What… what's going on?" She was suddenly yanked into the air by an invisible force and dragged through the air. Fionna hollered and kicked her legs. "YO! Little help!" Everyone just laughed as she hurtled towards the center of the room, the only area clear of bodies. As she flew, the floor opened up. The force finally came to a stop and she dangled twenty feet in the air as- _What?!_

Prince Gumball stood beside an absolutely _massive_ cake in the shape of her head on a tiered dais as it rose from the hole in the ground. _And he was laughing!_ "Happy twenty-first birthday, Fionna the Human!"

Everyone in the crowd cheered, and the invisible force holding the now quiet girl slowly lowered her to the dais to stand next to Gumball. A moment later, fanged grin in place, Marshall Lee appeared floating on his back. The vampire king winked at her. "You scream like a girl, Fionna."

Fionna gasped and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You big jerk, I thought the Ice Queen had me or something!"

Gumball wrapped an arm around her shoulders while Marshall Lee laughed. The Prince's face was set in a patronizing frown. "Yes, I told him that might be a little much, but…"

Marshall rolled his eyes and threw his own arm over Fionna's shoulders, making sure to whack Gum-wad in the process. "Please, if we did it your way, we wouldn't have even been able to yell surprise. Lighten up Gummy."

"You-"

Fionna put a hand on both of their chests, extremely uncomfortable as she felt the rage radiate off each of them. "Woooah, hey guys, come on, knock it off. What's going on here?"

Still glaring daggers at one another while their arms tightened around the adventuress as if to drag her away from the other, the prince and the king began walking her down the steps. Gumball spoke first. "It's your birthday Fionnna. A very important birthday."

Marshall smirked. "Yeah. And it's our duty as your older friends to throw a nasty jam for you, welcoming you into adulthood and all that crapola."

Gumball flushed. "I'd appreciate you refraining from your usual vulgarity around the lady, thank you."

_Oh my glob, here we go._ Fionna thought.

Marshall snarled, and his mouth opened to retaliate when he noticed the droop in Fionna's shoulders. Swallowing his pride, he settled for a smile. "You're right. My bad, your highness." When the human girl looked up at him in shock, the vampire winked at her. "Anyway, in the spirit of making your bash most excellent, Gummy and I got together with Cake to put it all together. I even made a deal with the Ice Queen so she would stay away for the night." Gumball nodded in agreement and gestured to the DJ. Music crackled into life over the speakers and the partygoers cheered. They began to gyrate and bounce to the beat.

"Wow," Fionna was awestruck. Some of Cake's words began to make sense now. "You guys did this for me? I thought you hated each other."

Gumball smoldered while Marshall let out another wild laugh. "Oh, we do."

"Decisively." The prince murmured.

"But this is your day girl."

"And it is our duty and privilege to make it a memorable one for yo-"

"Oh my Glob! Guuurl this is mah jams!" Lumpy Space Prince suddenly spun in front of them and grabbed both of Fionna's hands, dragging her away from the royal pains. "Dance with me birthday gurl!"

"Woah!" Her head rocked back on her neck as LSP dragged her between the bodies.

Marshall Lee and Gumball stood at the steps of the platform with twin looks of disappointment on their faces. The vampire's legs drifted into the air so he was lying on his back while the prince folded his arms across his chest. They watched Fionna giggle as LSP finally found a free space and began to lead her in a wild, somewhat dirty dance. Gumball broke the silence after a minute or so. "I appreciate your assistance and blah blah blah in this most important of matters, vampire. Your services are no longer required."

Resisting the very tempting urge to bite the haughty prince just for the pleasure of causing him pain, Marshalll settled for rolling his eyes. "Shut up gum wad. I'm not leaving. This is Fionna's party and in case you forgot," He pointed a finger at himself. "Best friend."

Gumball scoffed. "You must be joking. I'm her best friend, we've been best friends since long before you showed up, and we will be long after you get bored of her and wander off again."

Marshall dropped his feet to the ground again and muscled close to the prince. "Who do you think you are?"

"The prince." Gumball's voice was uncharacteristically low and dangerous at this point.

Marshall grinned and bumped the prince with his chest. "And I'm the king."

"Not here you're not."

"Touché. I'm still not leaving." Before he could do or say anything stupid, Marshall floated into the air and away from Gumball. "But I'm going to get as far away from you as possible. I suggest you keep the distance between us wide tonight, Gummy." He laughed and let his eyes color over to his demonic side. "For your own good."

Gumball huffed and uncrossed his arms. "Come on Peppermint Maid." The diminutive candy who was never far from her prince sidled out from behind the dais, her eyes full of sympathy. Gumball softened and held out his hand to her. "Will you dance with me, my dear?"

* * *

Fionna watched worriedly as Marshall floated about the crowd's head, juggling cream puffs and occasionally making faces at her when they caught each other's eye. She checked on Gumball too, now engaged in some sort of stand-still-except-your-arms dance with Peppermint Maid.

"Yo gurl, you not likin' my moves or somethin'? What you got against my moves!"

Fionna grabbed LSP's arms as he began to freak out, smiling apologetically. "Sorry LSP, I'm just distracted. You know you're the best dancer in Aaa."

Lumpy Space Prince pursed his lips. "Uh, duh. So then why are you distracted?"

Fionna sighed and let him interlace their fingers so they could start dancing again. "I'm worried about Marsh and Preebs. Every time we get together they start fighting."

"Ugh, that's like, their problem Fionna." He told her, executing a quick spin-and dip on his human companion. "If they start acting like children again just, I dunno. Hit'em with a brick."

Fionna responded with a genuine laugh this time. "Uh, I don't think that's a very good idea, LSP, but thanks."

"No problem. I have like, the best advice and junk, you know? I'm so smart."

Fionna laughed again as she twirled with him. "Yeah, you are. Thanks again. Now spin me!"

* * *

Marshall glared down at the pair after it appeared Fionna had gotten into the mood. Stupid Gumball and his jerkiness had nearly ruined the party. Hadn't they worked together so great for the past few weeks setting everything up? They'd even shared jokes on occasion. Then, when it all comes together they start bickering like always. Why?

Because they both wanted what neither could have. That's why.

The vampire king's eyes raked over her form, clad in blue as always. It reminded him of water, the way it flowed over her luscious curves… a hiss rose from his chest as he imagined all that soft human skin flushed and quivering…

His face twisted in a snarl and he angrily bit into an apple tart, draining the red before dumping it in a garbage can as he floated by. For years he'd snuck peeks and sly brushes when he was certain he could get rid of it, committing the information to memory for later, when he was alone and weak and couldn't stop himself. It made him feel dirty, doing so. She was his _friend_, his sweet, brave, fun, naïve _young_ friend! Even after she'd 'matured', she was still like a little girl to him. Acting on his fantasies would be an abomination, and that depressed him. She would probably wind up with stupid Gumball and have a bunch of annoying little gumball babies with him, her adventuring days and her demonic friend long forgotten.

What a drag.

* * *

The Prince was also keeping an eye on the precious human, though he was much more discreet about it. As he boogied with his loyal servant. Cinnamon Bun cut in after a while, and Peppermint Maid turned to dance with Wildberry Prince.

He kept up a charade of pleasure, dancing with his friend, but he would have much preferred to be dancing with the adventuress. He didn't want to be rude, of course, so he didn't wander over to steal her away. Besides, she probably didn't want to dance with him anyway. She didn't want refinement and class. She wanted crude and rude. The whole bad-boy attitude Marshall was so good at portraying. He couldn't fault her, he supposed. Even though Fionna wasn't most girls, most girls seemed to like the so-called rebellion in their mates.

Oh!

He flushed lightly at the very word. He didn't think of her that way, of course it would be highly inappropriate… But he wouldn't mind exchanging the M for a D.

Throughout the years, he had believed it would have been too forward of him to move on the feelings he had for his young companion. After the incident with the Lich Queen and her pool, when the Prince had been aged back to thirteen, was the first time he'd truly realized his feelings for Fionna. Oh what he wouldn't give for that to happen again! Uh… the de-aging bit, not the possessed-by-the-ultimate-evil bit. Maybe if he was younger, less restricted by customs and rules and public face, he would feel right about asking her out, and eventually… asking her to be his queen.

It was a pipe dream. She didn't want him. How could she, when she had someone wild and free like Marshall to love?


	3. A drink and a dance

**There may be a teensy bit of OOC in this next chapter. Of course, I'm trying to make them more mature, and aware of their feelings about one another. This chapter includes grim-natured rivalry, girl hogging, Fionna trying to teach Gumball to dance, and Marshall being crude. Also, booze. Sorry, no sex in this chapter.**

**Also, thank you to my reviewers! =) Your comments made me feel much less trepidatious about the whole idea.**

* * *

As the night progressed, the party refused to wind down. The harder they partied, the more energy they all seemed to have. When Marshall took the stage with his ax and began strumming out a wild sound, one of his friends who had played vocalist before jumped up beside him and started screaming out the lyrics to some trash metal. Suddenly everyone was slamming against one another and head-banging to the music, cheering at the top of their lungs.

Gumball rolled his eyes. While he wasn't the only one not dancing, he was the only one still in his seat and not enjoying the music. Compared to most of the trash (in his opinion) that the vampire king played, this was just awful.

_He_, the prince, should have been in charge of _all _the preparations. Why, there would be tasteful music, perhaps something in the ballroom genre. The dress code would have been formal, with everyone in their church best at the very least to celebrate the momentous occasion. They would dance together like a lady and gentleman should, the group in sync as the violins-

"Oh man," Prince Gumball jerked as someone punched him on the arm. Just before he prepared to give them a sound tongue-lashing, he realized it was Fionna. Her face was flushed with exertion and her perfect, round chest heaved from her lack of air. "PG, this is like the best birthday ever!"

The prince smiled serenely as she sat opposite him at the little table. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, young hero."

Fionna blushed and pushed an errant strand of hair from her eyes. "I really am. Um… you aren't like, upset or something, are you?"

Gumball blinked. "Why, of course not. Oh!" He smiled sheepishly and gestured towards the dance floor. "No, I'm not upset. This just isn't my style of music, I was going to wait for it to slow down…" He smiled shyly at her, enjoying the way it made her cheeks turn pink. "So I could ask you to dance with me."

Fionna laughed weakly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Really?"

Worried he had messed up, Gumball reached across the table to lay his hands over hers. "Oh no, Fionna, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be quite so blunt-"

Fionna giggled and patted his hand gently. "No, it's alright. It's just… I… was kind of wondering when you were finally going to ask me."

Flushed with success and a profound sense of smugness that she wanted to dance with _him_, not that uncivilized Marshall Lee fellow, he slapped a hand on the table. "Superb! Once it settles down-"

"Man, what party are you at?" Marshall zoomed around the Prince before floating on his side towards Fionna, his head propped up by his arm. He was well aware that he was breaking his own rule by approaching the table, but like he gave a flip anyway. "This party ain't showin' no signs of slowin', Princie-Pie. We are amped up!" He sipped at something in a blue cup, which drew curious looks from the adventuress and the prince. "What?"

"Um… what are you drinking?" Fionna asked, straining her neck to try and see in the cup.

An impish grin on his face, Marshall dropped into a chair at the table and handed her the glass, full of a deeply red liquid. "Try it."

Before she could take the cup, the dignified Prince thrust an arm across the table top and slapped her hand away from it. "Fionna don't!"

Marshall hissed at the prince. "Gum Wad what's your damage?"

Fionna was frowning at him as well. "Why are you freaking out?"

Gumball eyed the drink warily. "Fionna, number one party rule is that you don't accept suspicious drinks from anyone!"

The human was still confused but Marshall was furious. He slammed the cup down on the table and bored a finger into the candy prince's chest. "Where do you get off suggesting I would do something so low to my _best friend?!_ To anyone, for that matter! How can you think I would do that to her? What do you take me for?"

Mortified, Gumball held up his hands. "No, I didn't mean… I don't think you would… Listen, I was just trying to look out for her."

"Mmm, this is good." Both turned to look at the girl as she drained the last of the liquid in the cup and smacked her lips. "What is this? It kinda burns my throat."

Gumball sighed and crossed his arms while Marshall snickered. "Fi, you just drank an almost full cup of booze, you know that right?"

The girl flushed and dropped the cup. "Whaaaaat?! I just drank my first alcohol and I didn't even know it?" Despair washed over her face. "Maaan, how lame am I?"

Gumball couldn't help but join the vampire king in chuckling at how upset she was. "How did it taste?"

The girl smacked her lips again. "Actually… pretty good. My nose tickles."

Gumball laughed now and slid a glance towards Marshall. "I should say she liked it."

Marshall's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I can't believe you chugged the whole thing. You dirty little alcoholic."

The trio all laughed, ears perking up as the song changed to something more fun and up-beat. Seizing his chance, Gumball leaned forward, reaching for the girl's hand to invite her on to the dance floor. Once again, Marshall beat him to the punch though. "Fi come on, let's dance."

"Oh-" Fionna winced and smiled apologetically at the king as she pulled her hand from his grip. "Sorry Marsh… I sort of promised Gumball a dance when the music slowed down some."

Gumball threw a crooked grin at his rival and stood, bowing slightly at the waist before taking Fionna's hand. "That's right, and I think this is most adequate. May I have this dance?"

Fionna blushed and nodded, missing the rage-filled glower Marshall leveled on the prince. "Oh. Alright. I'll see you later. I guess." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to leave but a small hand on his arm.

"Hey, Marshall, don't leave." Ignoring the faint tug on her arm by the Prince, she waited until the king turned to her with a wary expression. "I wanna dance with you too!"

The demon's face lit up while Gumball's fell. "Yeah?"

Fionna blushed. "Well duh dumbbutt. It's like a rule that you have to dance with the best friend on her birthday, right? Just wait here."

Fuming inside, the Prince pulled somewhat harder than he actually meant to on her arm as he dragged her towards the dance floor, Marshall trailing smugly a few feet behind them. "Come on Fionna, or the song will be over before we dance!"

Fionna laughed. "Okay okay, quit pulling!"

As they squeezed between the undulating forms of their friends, the song changed again. Once they found a spot big enough, Gumball pulled the adventuress close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist. Quite pleased with himself, he began to dance her in slow circles, careful not to allow any of the wild partiers to bump into her. He smiled proudly down at her, but his face fell when she began to laugh. "What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" He released her to feel out his dome, mortified.

Fionna shook her head and took his hands again. "No. Gumball, this isn't a slow song."

The prince flushed. "Oh. I know, I just…" He coughed. "I don't know how to dance like… that." He pointed into the air as Marshall dragged some lucky lady up out of the crowd and began a nasty, writhing grind with her.

Fionna and Gumball both flushed at the sight, but the girl punched her friend in the arm. "Hey, he's just being a dweeb. We don't have to dance like that. Here-" She grabbed his wrists and lifted them into the air, making him pump them alternately. When he understood the rhythm, she grabbed Gumball's hips instead, missing the quiet gasp that escaped him while she forced his body to move in time with his arms. "See, you're getting' it!" Laughing, she released him and mimicked the pose, shaking her rump from side to side.

"Yes…" He was mesmerized, absolutely enthralled, and when she began to turn, her long, lovely back and her round, firm backside were presented to him. He nearly stumbled. "Ah… yeah…"He had an urge to reach out and grab her waist like she had his. "Indeed!" Laughing nervously, he watched with something akin to hunger as she swayed and shook-

Then her lovely ass brushed against his hip, just to the side of his groin.

He nearly fainted then, but she had completed the rotation and was smiling so warmly innocence came crashing down once more onto the situation.

What a shame.

Still, he laughed with her and continued to wiggle, though he thought he probably looked somewhat ridiculous next to the curvaceous young woman. _Young woman._ He flushed again as someone bumped into the human, which caused her to bump into him. When she lifted her hands to his chest and stood there laughing, he felt warm from his toes to the crown on his head. It was a weird kind of warmth and he liked it very much. They were moving together now, her hands on his chest and his hands, after a long moment's hesitation, on her sides.

By the time the song ended the pair were cracking up, using each other as leverage to keep them from falling over in their mirth. "Wow… that was really fun."

Fionna nodded in agreement, grinning widely up at him. "Yeah, you're a pretty good dancer PG, when you-"

"Yoink! My turn!" Marshall swooped by, hooking his hands around the backs of Fionna's arms and dragging her away from the prince and into the air.

"Hey! I was talking to him Marshall!"

The vampire just smirked and pulled her higher into the air, grinning when she wrapped her arms around his neck in a death grip. "Yeah, well, now you're dancing with me. Come on, it's a rule, remember?"

"Pfft." She clung tighter to him as he began to zip back and forth, his hands on her waist. "Since when do you follow the rules, 'bad boy'?"

The vampire cackled gleefully and forced her body away from his, ignoring her gasps and struggles to try and get closer. "You're right, maybe I should-"

"No!" She dug her nails into his neck and finally managed to clamber closer. "Glob you can be such a butt-nut Marshall."

The vampire grinned and spun them through the air. "That's just who I am babe. I thought you'd be used to it by now." He laughed when she rolled her eyes and finally slowed their pace, coming to a stop next to the stage. One again he put his hands on her hips and began to wiggle to the beat with her. "So how was the dance with the most out-of-step snore-bore in Aaa?"

Fionna could only shake her head and give him sideways smile. "It was actually really nice. Once I got him to loosen up, we had a lot of fun."

Grimacing, Marshall dipped her. "Sounds like snooze city. Don't worry, _hero_, now you can get funky with me." He spun her away from his body as they sank to the ground, then jerked her back. Wanting to put the smile back on her face he spun the human around and molded himself to her backside. As planned, she giggled, totally oblivious to the lustful growl rumbling in the vampire's chest. They swiveled and shook in sync, one of his hands splayed over her hip. Her arms lifted into the air, hands rolling on her wrists while they shuffled from side to side. "I can't believe you're still standing after chugging a whole glass of that punch." He chuckled, leaning close so his lips tickled her ear. When she giggled and cringed, he leaned closer. "I thought Muscle Prince and I mixed up a really freaky brew. "

"Guess you thought wrong." She laughed and spun out of his grip, smirking evilly at the vampire as he followed her back into the crowd. "Or maybe you underestimated me."

Marshall cackled and slid on of his legs between hers, wrapping an arm around her lower back and yanking her back against his body. Her hands automatically fell to his shoulders as she glowered up at the grinning vampire king. "Fi, I haven't been stupid enough to underestimate you in years."

Her glare quickly dissolved to a brilliant smile that made his undead heart ache. "Wow… I think you just complimented me."

"Pfft. As if."

* * *

"Oh, open this one next! This is from me, it's gonna, like, be the best! Oh, it's like, from the other guys too. I guess."

Fionna had been seated in her very own throne on the dais next to her cake. Another platform had risen from the ground, this one covered in brightly wrapped packages. She was about a quarter of the way through it now, a process that had taken more than half an hour. The citizens of Aaa had gifted her with wonderful things: special armor that could emit a stink to ward off certain enemies, vials of antidotes for both common and obscure poisonous creatures, an entire collection of new weapons.

She thanked Cake as the sassy cat handed her the next box and quickly tore into it, ecstatic. If it was from the Princes, she could only imagine some crazy magical artifact that only royalty could have access to-

"It looks like my hat." She looked up somewhat confused and a little guilty at the fact that she may have come off as greedy or ungrateful, but all the princes laughed and nudged their neighbors. Gumball clapped his hands and stepped forward.

"Astute observation, champion. It is your hat, only new and imbued with very powerful magic."

"Ooh, powerful magic! Put it on girl!" Cake urged. "Show us what it does!"

Gumball laughed lightly. "Oh, you won't see what it does, Cake."

"Some present." Marshall murmured as he drifted by.

Ignoring the comment, Gumball knelt by the human girl, enjoying the flush on her cheeks. "Fionna, may I remove your cap?" When she smiled and nodded at him, the Prince stood and ever so gently pulled off her old bunny cap. Her glorious golden waves tumbled down over her shoulders and framed her ever so perfectly, giving the illusion that she was glowing. Some of the silky stuff tickled his fingers and he had to resist reaching out to run them through it. He instead concentrated on folding her old hat neatly and placing it beside her on the throne before lifting the new hat from the box and gently pulling it over her head. "This cap has been stitched together with the same spells placed on the gems of our crowns. It will shield you from any of the Lich Queen's magic tricks when she returns to Aaa in the future."

Fionna was awestruck. "Wow… that's… that's awesome. Thank you guys, seriously."

"Oh, think nothing of it-"

"Okay Okay!" LSP yelled, handing another present to Cake. "Okay, this one's just mine, so it's gonna be like, the best-best."

* * *

**Review please! **


	4. Flame Whiskey

**Wow. I'm astounded. This story has blown up faster than anything I've written before, including my BJ fandom. You guys rock!**

**On another note, I had a lot of difficulty with the dialogue and the transition in this chapter, which is why it's late. I hope it still stands up to your expectations, but my feelings wouldn't be completely destroyed if you were a little disappointed, because I would understand. **

**My feeble excuse is that half of this chapter is just filler and bits of insulation.**

**This chapter contains innuendo, inappropriate language, lots of alcohol, and our trio getting very drunk. Sorry, no sex this time. **** Soon though, I promise.**

* * *

Unwrapping all of her gifts had taken a long time, and she was emotionally exhausted by the end of it. The whole ordeal was really kind of surreal to her, to realize just how wonderful her friends really were, and how much they cared about her, and appreciated the things she did. A lot of the gifts were items to help her in continuing those things she did, and instead of feeling like a wife who was given a vacuum on Christmas, she was incredibly grateful and felt accomplished. The people of Aaa needed her, and this party was their way of showing her just how much, how awesome she was at what she did, and how much they appreciated her.

Marshall had gifted her with her very own bass that needed no amp. Gumball had found a gyrating compass that, with a word, could be set to the entrance of a cave or dungeon, then would point up, down, back, forth, and side to side to show you the way back, and a new, nearly indestructible, backpack. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn had braved the dangers of the fire kingdom to enchant a torch with a spell that could summon and dismiss a fire that wouldn't burn the stake. It was like a flashlight, except way mathematical. She'd also received numerous books, new clothes, more weapons, and an entire treasure chamber of rare artifacts and precious gems.

At one point Marshall had shoved another cup of that strong scarlet drink into her hands, and she had happily begun nursing it. Now that she knew what it was she sipped slowly to savor the taste. Not long after she had finally polished it off, when she went for another, Gumball mixed one that was a lighter shade than before. "I thought you might like to have some punch with your brew." He explained.

Then it was time to cut the cake. Chopping into her own head struck Fionna as very funny, and she had to stop multiple times to control her laughter. By this time her head was pleasantly light and even things she would normally consider donky were quickly becoming hilarious.

Sometimes after midnight, insisting that she put something in her stomach, Gumball gently guided her towards the buffet with a hand on each elbow. "Fionna, I impore you to put something besides sweets in your belly, to soak up the alcohol."

"Gumball I'm fine, really." Still, she allowed the worry-wart prince to pile a plate high with some sort of broccoli appetizer and a few pastries filled with meat instead of jelly. "Seriously, aren't I suppose to be getting a little tipsy? It is my twenty first." She laughed and elbowed him but took the plate.

"Well, I suppose that is the general idea yes, but you don't want to get sick, do you?"

"Muscle Prince said you couldn't get drunk off this unless you were a booze noob-"

"Which you are. Please Fionna?" He smiled as sweetly as possible and lifted a pastry from the plate to her mouth. "Just to put my mind at ease?

Sighing loudly, mostly for form, she leaned forward and accepted the biscuit, nipping his fingers purposefully. "Happy mom?"

He smirked, shaking his hand to dispel the sting. "Why, yes actually. Fionna," He put a hand on her shoulder, expression quite serious now. "I'm only trying to look out for you, understand. I would be most upset if anything ever happened to you."

Fionna smiled up at him. "Really? Well… Thanks." She socked him one the arm again, eliciting a pained grunt from the prince. "I guess I can forgive you for killing my buzz then." She laughed and folded her hands behind her back, smiling shyly up at him. "Um… listen. I know I've told you probably like a bajillion times already, but this party is pretty great. Thanks."

Gumball smiled and held another pastry to her lips. "You can thank me by eating."

"That's what she said." Marshall dissolved into view beside them, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ugh." Gumball crossed his arms and glared at the vampire king. "Very classy, bloodsucker."

Marshall twirled his hand around before shoving it towards Gumball's face. Satisfied with the petty, childish gesture, he floated closer to Fionna and handed her a very awkwardly wrapped package. "One more present, birthday girl. Sorry it was almost late: Flambo's connection was apparently bunk."

Fionna's brows knit together as she took the heavy parcel and ripped off the bow. "Flambo?"

He grinned, subtly trying to float in front of Gumball so the prince was blocked from view. "It's from the fire kingdom."

She ripped off the last of the paper to reveal a large metal jug. The label was embossed onto the jug, which made sense if it was from the fire kingdom. The metal was hot to the touch, but not unbearably so. "Flame… Whiskey?"

Gumball gasped and shoved the king out of the way so he could get closer to Fionna and have a good look at the bottle. "How did you find this?"

Smug with the knowledge that even Gumbrain was impressed, Marshall crossed his arms and threw one leg up over the other. "I called in a bunch of favors from some old friends. I thought we could do up Fionna's coming-of-age with a bang."

Fionna grinned. "Does it like… taste really good or something?"

Gumball scoffed and ran a hang over the metal. "Taste good, try tastes like manna from heavens. It's super rare, even in the fire kingdom because it takes twenty six years, nine months, two weeks, and a day to brew. The ingredients are either very rare themselves or incredibly difficult to procure. It's reputed to have spiritual healing properties and an open jug that size could keep its flavor and texture for up to thirty years. How in Glob's name did you find this?" He asked Marshall, his expression incredulous.

The vampire king blinked in shock at Gumball's knowledge, then smirked and hooked his hands behind his head, pleased. "I told you, I called in some favors. That jug is almost a hundred years old, perfect ripening age. I thought we could crack it open now that everyone else is doing their own thing."

Fionna bit her lip. "Well, maybe we should wait. I mean, maybe I'm a bit selfish but I don't really wanna share this with the whole party."

Marshall laughed. "Good point. Hmm. We could go up to the roof…"

Gumball quirked a brow at him. "You want to get her drunk on a roof?"

Fionna laughed while Marshall rolled his eyes. "Ugh, mortals are such scaredy-cats. And who said you were coming anyway?"

"I don't want to drink, I want to make sure you don't get her into something she'll regret in the morning."

"Gumball, I'm getting really tired of having to hear your low, baseless opinion of me."

"Well I'm-"

Warding off the curt retort from the prince that she could just _see _rushing to the surface, she stepped between them. "Hey, guys, come on. No fighting on my birthday. Marsh, dude. What better way to end the best birthday ever than to have my two best friends toast me?"

Snorting, Marshall crossed his arms. "Fine. Why don't we invite your vamp-hating sister too?"

The remark earned a snarl from the prince, but it was the hunch of Fionna's shoulders and the meek expression that drew any sort of regret from the vampire. "She disappeared with Monochromicorn. I don't think she'd be very interested right now. Besides, I want to spend time with _both_ of you."

Gumball put a hand on her shoulder. "Fionna,-"

She shook his hand off and released Marshall's hand to take his. "I want to share it with you two. Can't we just do that? No snips or snarls," She looked to Marshall. "No underhanded comments and petty remarks? Come on, it's my birthday, can we please just have a good time, the three of us?" She smiled her prettiest smile at both of them. "That would be the best present either of you could give me. Just us three, hanging out, getting along for just a little while. Pleeeeeeeaaase?"

A thousand-years- old. Half demon and King of the Vampires. Son of Harriett Abadeer, Queen of all Evil and the Nightosphere. And he was crumbling like dry blueberry muffins under the pleading eyes of a mere mortal. How utterly pathetic.

He threw his head back and groaned, long and loud. "Fiiiiiiiiiiiine. Come on, let's go."

"We aren't going on the roof." Gumball asserted.

The vampire rolled his eyes. "Well with all your party guests spilling outside, a stroll in the garden wouldn't exactly lend us any privacy."

Fionna, swamped with relief, hefted the jug more securely. "Why do we have to be inside? Let's just like, find an office or something."

Gumball tapped a finger against his chin as he thought. "You'll find out when you take your first sip. I suppose we could make use of the great balcony."

"Perfect." Marshall dropped his feet to the ground and swept his arm towards the end of the room. "Lead the way."

* * *

They slipped away from the drunken revelers without incident and ascended the spiraling stairs into one of the towers. It wasn't until they reached the door that Fionna realized where they were. "Um, Gumball? Why are we going to your room?"

Marshall let out a burst of laughter as the prince's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "Now who's the deviant?"

Gumball was frantically shaking his hands and head. "No no no no no no no, I just… you wanted privacy. No one will bump into us up here, the balcony is wide with a high railing. We can find somewhere else…"

Fionna shrugged. "Why? Makes sense. Come on!" She bounced up and down on her toes, her sunny smile washing over them both. "Let's go!"

As Gumball opened the door and led them through, Marshall threw an arm over the adventuress's shoulder. "We haven't even opened it up yet, and you already need an intervention. You're a drunk."

It earned a small chuckle from the prince and a good-natured punch on the arm from Fionna. "Oh shut up."

Gumball led them onto the veranda. Fionna and Marshall plopped right down, but Gumball had to return inside to fetch a throw pillow.

"Alright, pop that sucker open and take a swig Fi."

Ginning, Fionna yanked on the cork. The aroma that spilled from the jug hit her like one of the Ice Queens flying ice balls of death, except the very smell of the drink filled the human with warmth. "Holy science!" The boys laughed at her astonishment as she lifted the jug to her lips and took a healthy gulp. "Ack!" Before she could drop and spill the precious amber liquid, Marshall took the jug from her. Smiling sympathetically, Gumball scooted closer and patted the hacking adventurer on the back. "Cripes and crackers, ooh, it burns!"

The vampire king was beside himself, and the prince was having a hard time holding in the giggles, but he continued trying to comfort his friend. "My uncle said melting your squishy insides because no one told you how hot it was, is all part of the experience."

"Ahacckafhguh." Fionna fanned frantically at her tongue, now hanging out of her mouth while Marshall took a sip of brew. "Yeah…" She rasped. "Sounds about right." She clenched her fists and hit both boys in the shoulder, a little harder than just a friendly tap. "Feels about right."

Rubbing his kneecap, Marshall handed her the jug. "Tastes good though."

Fionna waved her hand at herself, still coughing a bit. "Now I see why we have to be outside. Jumping jelly beans." Just the one mouthful had the human's body temperature rising significantly. Despite the cool breezy night, she felt as though she was standing next to a campfire in a wool parka.

Gumball nodded and shifted into a more comfortable spot on his cushion, pulling his legs up so he was sitting cross-legged. "It is said that after consuming a single drop, you could walk from one side of the ice kingdom to the other in nothing but your birthday suit."

"Hey Fionna, maybe you ought'a give that a try."

Fionna flushed and lifted the jug back to her lips. "Only in your dreams, fang boy." She took a much smaller drink this time before holding the jug out to Gumball. "Come on, PG."

He gave her a small smile and shook his head. "No, you drink. I'm here for companionable support."

Marshall snorted and grabbed the jug, shoving it into the prince's arms. "Come on, you wanted to join the party, take a sip. Don't be such a _candy ass_."

"Marshall Lee, quite being such a poop."

Gumball sighed. "It's alright, Fionna. He can't help but be crass. Hmm…" He remembered well the taste of Flame Whiskey, a treat he had been given by one of his cousins. Drinking at all with the untrustworthy vampire around didn't seem like a good idea… but it was just a sip. A small taste of the most delectable of drinks…

* * *

An hour later the trio were on their backs on the cool stone of the balcony, heads together in a circle with their legs splayed out. They were all three consumed with uncontrollable laughter, tears forming in their eyes from the force of their mirth and faces flushed from the scorching heat of the whiskey.

"Alright, Fionna. Spill a secret."

The adventuress giggled. "Okay, um… Oh! I like to put my burgers in a blender and drink them."

The other two roared with laughter. "Oh man!" Gumball held his stomach tight. "That's so weird!"

"Grody!"

Fionna would have blushed if her face wasn't already on fire. "It all turns to mushy paste in your tums anyway! I'm just speeding it up!" She lifted her hands, spreading them in the air above her. "Burger shakes! For the lazy eater!" The laughter was renewed. "We could make bazillions."

Marshall snorted and bent his arm up and over to poke Gumball in the forehead. In his inebriated state and current position, though, he managed to jab the prince in the cheek. "You're turn Gummy."

The prince fidgeted with his hands nervously. "Oh… um… hmm…"

Fionna rolled onto her side, chin resting on her fist. "Come ooooon Gumball, tell us something."

The vampire tipped the jug up again, peering inside with one eye to see how much was left. "Come on, tell us something his great, dignified majesty did that was naughty."

Gumball sighed. "Uh… oh: once, after I aged back and had to have kid rules and junk again, I stayed up a whole twenty minutes past my bedtime to play with my candy corn ant collection." Fionna and Marshall were beside themselves. They rolled from side to side as Gumball rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his once perfectly coiffed hair. "Okay, okay. Your turn your deathly highness."

* * *

"Okay, I dare you both, to do a Blowjob." The twin gasps of shock and outrage were expected and met with an evil grin as Marshall poured some of the whiskey into a pair of tumblers he'd swiped from the kitchen a few minutes earlier. "Calm down you virgins, it's a type of shot."

"Why is it called a Blowjob?"

"Sounds unpleasant."

"It probably will be using Flame Whiskey, but there you go."

Fionna frowned. The burn in her throat flared as if to remind her of that first mighty swallow. "I didn't agree to any stinkin' dare. You do a Blowjob."

Marshall leveled her with a look. "Quiet prude. Okay, so what you do is you get on your knees and put your hands behind your back. Make an 'O' with your mouth-"

"This is sounding more and more unpleasant."

"Shut _ up._ You do it or I will pour this down your throat. You make an O with your mouth and bend over to pick up the glass with your teeth, then you throw your head back and swallow."

"That sounds like a really terrible idea."

"Shh, you're drunk, you don't know any better." Marshall assured them. "_Do it."_

Exchanging an apprehensive glance, Fionna and Gumball shuffled forward to do as they were told. "This seems like a-"

"Do it!"

Hesitating for only a moment, they bent to bite around the tumblers and threw their heads back like they were told. The sadist fell on his back with a wild hoot of laughter as they gagged and instinctively clamped their jaws around the glasses. Fionna was the first one to remember her arms, and reached up to wrench the glass from her lips. Whiskey slopped all down her front while next to her, Gumball gulped like a fish out of water before spitting the cup out. They both clutched their throats and stood on wobbly sea legs to stagger back inside, towards the bathroom. Marshall floated along behind them, curled up in a ball as he shook with glee. Still fanning her mouth, Fionna stumbled out of the bathroom and jabbed a finger at the cackling vampire. "Donk move, Marshall Lee. Donk move!"

"Oh my Glob, that was so worth it! I can't believe Gum Wad swallowed!"

The answering dry heave from the bathroom only sent him into further hysterics. Shaking her head, Fionna flopped onto Gumball's bed. "You're such a jerk Marshall Lee."

Wiping tears from his eyes he drifted closer and rolled onto his belly when he was over her. "You like it." He flopped onto the bed next to her .

Gumball finally re-appeared, shaky and an odd mixture between pale and flushed. "I think I've successfully singed off at least three layers of my esophagus."

"I think it's funny that you swallowed. Had a lot of practice with Blowjobs, have we?"

Gumball managed to blush despite his cheeks already being heated from the whiskey. "Glob you're crude."

"Hey, you know what?"

Dreading the answer, Gumball flopped down on Fionna's other side. "What?"

Marshall smirked. "I think we should call you G, instead of PG."

Fionna, still rubbing her throat, narrowed her eyes at him. "Why would we call him G?"

The vampire was snickering now. "G, as in, _General_ audiences. As in, no parental guidance necessary. Cus he's such a priss."

"Very witty, bloodsucker."

"What movie rating am I?" Fionna asked, kicking a foot out at one of his legs. "Probably PG-13, right? Cuz I'm hardcore, but not obscene."

"Pfft, yeah right. You're PG, _at most._"

"Nuh-uh!"

Gumball lifted his head to glare at the other male. "And what rating are you?"

"R."

"Aww… I wanted to be R."

Marshall flicked her nose. "No way. You're just as prudish as the princie-pants is. Me? I'm as hardcore as you can get."

"Please." Gumball lay back down and closed his eyes. "Marshall Lee, if you were even half as bad as you're always claiming to be, then you'd be hardcore. You, however, are one of those 'all bark, no bite' people."

"Oh really?"

* * *

**Phew. Again, sorry about the lateness and lack of sex. Should probably start happening in the next chapter.**


	5. Time to throw down

**Some of you guys with your reviews crack me up. xD And you all rock! This has become my most popular story, and I'm not sure whether to be flattered or scared. xD**

**Sorry, one more chapter to go before smexy times, and I hope the result is worth the wait. Instead, this chapter contains angst, arguments, and a fist fight. Fionna cries and experiences the consequences of drinking strong alcohol, and the boys act like jerkwads.**

**PS: So someone PMd me asking why I don't include Flame Prince in this story, round it up to a foursome. Well, there are two reasons. The first being that I have only, **_**actually**_**, seen about half the AT episodes (I hated the show for a while, because I thought it was dumb), and only two of the ones with Flame Princess. Her first episode and the one where she and Finn kiss. So I don't really know her character well. Second, Flame Princess burns everything she touches. You might see how this could be a problem.**

**Once again, had a little trouble with the dialogue so I apologize if it comes off as cheesy. I also finished and proof-read this at 4:30 in the morning, so I may have to re-upload it later. **

* * *

"Yes really." Gumball rubbed absently at his throat and felt some of the scorch ease. "If you were even half as 'badass' as you claim to be, you wouldn't have made friends with Fionna here. You know that right?"

"That's where you're wrong, pinky." Marshall ruffled Fionna's hat, earning a 'Hey!' of protest. "Right Fionna?"

The human girl pushed away his hand. "It's a good thing you aren't as bad as you think you are, Marshy."

"Hey, don't take his side."

"Here are the facts." Still on his back, Gumball lifted his hand and began ticking off his fingers. "You drink color instead of blood, _by choice_. You had to be tricked by your mother into embracing your role as heir to her throne. And before that, you helped to trap her in the Nightosphere and release her victims' souls. There are countless other examples, but those three come to mind the most readily."

"Shut up Gumwad."

"_Darn_it… I am the prince and you will not speak to me that way!"

"Guys, come on."

"That's it, isn't it?" Marshall released a harsh laugh as he sat up to grin wildly down at the prince. "That's why you've got such a twist in your royal tighty whiteys, isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking."

"You guys-"

"You can't stand the fact that I'm _twice_ the king you will ever be, but don't adhere to your ideology of a 'real' prince. IE you."

Gumball jerked upright as well. "You're absurd and your accusations are groundless. The reason I don't like you is because you are simply an unlikable creature."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're crude and obnoxious. You're hardly serious, and you consider your miscreant pranks to be comical, then are confused when your hapless victims become cross with you."

"Holy Glob, he talks like that even when he's plastered."

"Guys, please stop."

"I also don't appreciate your vulgar language and inappropriate comments. Another thing that… frankly, ticks me the heck off-"

"Oh boy. He's on a roll now."

"Is your utter lack of consideration for Fionna's safety."

The room was silent. Only Fionna moved, having sat up during their argument. Her gaze flicked back and forth between the men, ready to jump between them if fists started flying. Gumball was rigid, his fists bunched under his crossed arms as he glared at the gape-mouthed vampire. Marshall, for his part, was flabbergasted. After nearly a full minute, he managed an astonished "Excuse me, what?"

"For some reason you've gotten it into your head that because you're invincible, and she's a warrior, she has the same imperviousness, and that it's alright to get her drunk _on the roof of the castle_."

"Like I would have let her slip or something."

"You stood by while your ghost palls tried to kill her and Cake.

Marshall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't fight ghosts, remember? What was I supposed to do?"

"How about the time her and Cake trapped in the Nightosphere-"

"Hey, that-"

"And she caught your mother's crazy when she put on the amulet to save your sorry hide."

"_Don't talk about my mother._" Marshall leapt off the bed.

"Guys, knock it off!"

"Stay out of this Fionna." Marshall snapped, ignoring the heated glare he received in response. "You're the one who sends her out on all those stupid missions."

Gumball shoved off the mattress and stood toe-to-toe with Gumball. "How is she going to get hurt delivering muffins to the fluffy people?"

Marshall shoved the prince back a step and held up his hand, ticking off his fingers mockingly. "The time she ran into Samson Strong, who nearly destroyed your precious kingdom. Or the time she had to deliver those stupid royal tarts of yours."

"Hey!" Fionna crawled to the edge of the mattress and put a hand on each of their chests. "Marsh, those were my fault! He didn't tell me to go jumping down a mysterious well-"

"Fionna, please." Gumball put a hand on her shoulder and eased her back. "You are a sad, sorry excuse for a friend to such a wonderful person. You're an abomination and a disgusting pervert. Worst of all, you're a complete sociopath, just like your mother-"

Marshall wasn't quite aware of doing it, but the next thing he knew Fionna was shoving him to the other side of the room and his shaking fist was covered in blood. "What the flip Marshall?!" She pushed hard on his chest. "Get a hold of yourself! Gumball-" She turned and hurried to his side, wrapping one arm around his back while the other tried to pry his hand away from his nose. "Let me see-"

"I'b vime, Bionna."

"You…" Marshall was beside himself with rage, which showed clearly in his eyes, now gone black and red as he stalked towards the prince. "_don't, _talk about _my mother_ like that."

"Why?" Gumball shoved Fionna out of the way, pushing her onto the bed so she wouldn't be caught in the line of fire. "All I, or anyone else for that matter, have heard you say about her is how terrible she is."

"That's different, she's _my mother._"

Fionna jumped back up and shoved the prince. "Gumball, now you're being the jerk! Knock it off!"

"You know what I hate about you, Gum-gum?"

"Oh, pray tell."

"You're a pretentious, helpless little prissy pants who has to have a girl come and beat up another girl, because you're 'too much of a gentleman' to hit a woman. Really, you're just a pitiful little man who has no right to a wear the crown he can't even defend on his own."

This time it was Marshall clutching his face, and Gumball having to be restrained.

"Knock it off dumbbutts!"

Neither of them heeded her. The king threw himself at the prince, fists flying but Gumball was ready. He shoved Fionna away and let Marshall's momentum carry them back. He ploughed a fist into the vampire's stomach, and was rewarded with a jab to the ribs that stole his breath.

"What the hey-hey?! Stop! Stop it you idiots!" Fionna chased after them as they rolled across the floor, trying to beat each other to a pulp. "Quit it!" She threw herself on top of them and managed to wedge her body between theirs, shoving her palms against their faces in an attempt to finally get their attention. It worked, but only after she dug her nails into their cheeks. "_Stop it right now!"_

The men finally released each other and took a few steps back as they gasped for air and held various parts of their anatomy. "That's it." Marshall swiped at his split lip. "I'm done with this donk."

"Agreed."

Fionna stood and kept herself between them with her arms spread, ready to shove either of them back. "What the flip are you talking about, Marshall?"

"I'm talking about this: You can't be friends with both of us Fionna."

The human girl stared at him, uncomprehending. "…What?"

"Fionna." Gumball waited until she looked at him. "It seems Marshall Lee and I are in agreement: you must choose one or the other. You cannot continue to be friends with both of us. It's not working anymore."

Fionna was overwhelmed by a sick feeling deep in her gut. "What are you talking about? I… I only get to be friends with one of you?"

Gumball glared down at his feet, but Marshall continued. "That's the only way it's gonna work, Fi. We can't be around each other and… and it's reached a point when…"

"When it's not going to be fair to any party to… Um…"

Fury was weeding its way up between the cracks of the sickness. "Share me?"

To their credit, the boys had the good sense to look ashamed. "Fionna, you have to choose." Marshall insisted.

The human was on the verge of tears. "Why? Why do I have to choose which one of you I lose, just because you guys… listen-" God, her head was spinning. "I'm sorry, okay? That I tried to make you guys hang out. I'm really sorry, I won't again."

Gumball shook his head. "It's not that Fionna. Not exactly."

"Well then what is it? I don't understand- Cake said you guys were doing totally squared setting up the party! She said you were getting along like bros! Why is you can't just be civil to each other whenever I'm around-" Suddenly, Cake's words from that morning were echoing in her ears. "Oh… glob. You've got to be joking me." The reaction in the boys was a suffling of feet and twin frustrated expressions. "That is so… immature and just… awful! How can you be so… cruel? To me?!"

"Fi, it's-"

"No! Do you know how many years I tried to get you guys to look at me as something other than a chum? To get anyone to look at me like I was something more than some brave little tomboy?" She was pretty sure she was screaming now, and was sort of grateful the pounding music from the party was there to drown her out.

"Fionna, please understand-" When she slapped his hands away from her, he simply held them up in a sort of shrug. "It would have been incredibly inappropriate-"

"Inappropriate?! Inappropriate?! For you to even acknowledge me? Just say something so I didn't wind up thinking I was fated to be an total pal all my life? Gumball, all you ever did was ignore me," When the vampire king snorted, she whirled to face him and jabbed a finger in his chest. "All you ever did was tease me about it!"

He was shamefaced but knocked her finger away. "I thought it was just a silly schoolgirl crush, okay?" He could instantly see those were the wrong words, and barely ducked down in time enough to escape her swing.

"Now you jerkbrains think you can just muscle me into picking one of you to… date or something? Well I've got a newsflash for you, I don't like either of you that way anymore! I got over you! I got over you because I'm not some pathetic little daydreaming girly girl who falls at a guy's feet, okay? You wanna know why I like both of you?" Her head felt like it was going to explode. Sweat dripped into her eyes and burned.

Gumball noticed this and tried to grab her arm. "Fionna, stop, you-"

"I hang out with both of you cuz sometimes I can't stand to be around either of you! Sometimes you are both so fragging annoying I feel like I gotta skin a demon bear or something, just to cool down! You're both so extremely polar it's ridiculous! Gumball, you're sweet and always really nice to me, and you're such a good ruler, but sometimes you're just… you're so tame I wanna snooze! And Marshall, you're funny and cool and radical and all that junk but you never know when to just stop! Glob! You both drive me insane sometimes, and the only way I stop from throttling you is by hanging out with the other guy! And I'm sorry I tried to make you hang out together!" Tears were streaking down her face now, but her brain still felt like it was on fire. She clenched her eyes shut as thought that would dispel some of the pressure. "I just wanted this one memory where two of the most important people in my flipping life were with me at the same time so I could have the largest birthday ever, but that was stupid and… and this is all just… it's ruined now! It's over! And you know what else? _Screw you both!"_ She shoved past them and stormed towards the door. "You want me to choose?! I choose neither of you, you big, stupid, buttheads! Ow!"

"Fionna!"

The twin cries of alarm fell on deaf ears as she clutched her head and grit her teeth. "Ah, my head feels like it's on fire!"

Gumball was by her side in a flash, two fingers pressed against her beet red neck while the other hand pulled off her hat. "Oh dear, the whiskey must have a stronger effect on humans-"

"Here." Marshall popped up next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her against his side while he dabbed her face with a cold wet cloth.

Gumball would have protested, but the vampire had a minimal body temp despite the whiskey. Still, when Fionna cried out in relief and pressed herself against Marshall, he felt a tweak in his gut. "Sit her down." He raced to the bathroom to get another cloth while Marshall steered the protesting girl back to the raised platform. When the prince returned, he wrapped half the cloth around one wrist, then brought the other arm close and wrapped the rest of the towel around the wrist. "Feel better?"

Fionna sniffed and replied with a terse nod. "I'm fine. Now let me go, I want to go home."

"Hah, right. Cripes Fionna." Marshall pressed his cloth to her forehead. "I thought your face was going to spontaneously combust."

"Well it didn't." Tears were threatening again as she tried to wiggle free of them. "Now let go!"

"Maybe we should call Cake-"

The vampire rolled his eyes. "And explain to her how we almost blew her sister's head up? No thanks. Fionna can tell her that on her own time. Then we'll have a chance to prepare for Cake's wrath."

Fionna refused to smile at that and instead sat, fuming, while they tried to bring down her body temperature. "I hope she skins your ugly hides."

"She probably will." Gumball pressed his fingers to her pulse again, and sighed with relief. "You're alright." Still, neither male let go of her nor did Fionna try to force her way free.

She let them continue to dab at her still very red skin. She sniffed miserably, which ruined the furious expression she was trying to maintain. Why was it they could all of a sudden get along now? Why wasn't Gumball freaking out when Marshall brushed her bangs away, or contrarily why didn't Marshall flip his lid when Gumball took her hand. Why did they have to mess up her head like this? "I'm so mad at you both right now."

Marshall hugged her tighter. "We know."

"We're sorry, Fionna."

"I don't care how sorry you think you are." She grumbled. "I wouldn't care if you got on your knees and begged. You gave me an ultimatum. Where do you get off, trying to tell me who I can be friends with? I know you guys don't like each other, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with both of you…" Fionna reeled back and socked Marshall in the stomach. "I don't try and force you to pick between me and the psycho queen, do I?"

"That…" Marshall rubbed gingerly at his stomach as he tried to come up with a suitable response. "That's different…"

"Why?! Because she _tries to kill me_ on a regular basis, while all you two do is fight like toddlers over a lego? This was like, the bashinest jam in the history of Aaa and you guys turned it into…" She sniffed miserably. God, this stupid whiskey was making her head all jumbled. All she wanted to do now was go home and sleep. "Nevermind. Let me go." She shoved their hands away and stood from the mattress, snatching her hat up and jamming it firmly onto her head without tucking in her hair. "I'm going to find Cake and go home. You selfish punks can go back to hitting each other-"

Before she took more than two steps, Marshall's hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back onto the bed. She shoved her hands against his chest in protest, but the vampire was only half paying attention to her now. His eyes were locked on Gumball's, who seemed very wary. "She's right…"

"Vampire…"

Marshall narrowed his eyes and kept a firm grip on Fionna as he slowly pulled her into his lap. "I mean… maybe I wouldn't go so far as to call us selfish… And it is her birthday."

"Marshall Lee, what you're thinking is very wrong."

"What?" Fionna struggled to free herself. "What are you talking about?"

The vampire king pulled her back against his chest and wrapped and arm around her midsection. "No… I think I'm totally right. She wants both of us… I mean… it's the least we can do, to make up for almost ruining her bday. It makes sense."

"Wrong sense. Let her go."

Fionna kicked her legs and twisted in Marshall's grip. "What are you guys talking about?" She gasped and shuddered at the hot exhale as he leaned close to her ear. "Stop, let me go."

"Marshall, she said stop."

"This is what she wants. She doesn't want to have to decide. We can't force her." His free hand was drifting up her arm. "Use that logical brain of yours… We all get what we want." His fingertips teased the inside of her elbow, causing Fionna to shudder and struggle even harder.

"Stop, what are you doing?"

Gumball shook his head, but it was easy to see there was no conviction behind it. "She said stop."

The vampire's cold palm suddenly slid over to cup her breast. Fionna fell still and silent, shocked beyond coherent thought as his thumb teased her. He continued to breath next to her ear while he kneaded the soft, fleshy mound. "She said this is what she wanted. The three of us spending time together, welcoming her into adulthood. What better way than this?"

* * *

**I just want to warn everyone again that there is some slight non-con in this story. If that isn't your cuppa, I suggest you turn back now. **

**Sexy times in next chapter. Hit that review button and tell me what you think!**


	6. Contrast

**Last warning, a tad bit of non-con here. Actually, it's more like dubcon. **

**I'm very sorry for the wait, and I hope this makes up for it. You would not believe the week I've had, and I apologize to reviewers I may have been a bit snarky with when I responded to comments or PMs. Life has been very trying lately. I'm feeling better now, and hope you all can forgive me for my tardiness. **

**This chapter contains dubcon, dirty talking, vulgar language, and oral sex.**

* * *

Marshall's hand continued to slowly rub against the underside of her breast. He kept her arms trapped against her sides as she began to wiggle and kick. "Marshall Lee let me go right now!" She tried to lean away from him, but his mouth followed her, never quite touching her skin but leaving a quivering trail up the side of her throat as he exhaled over her. "This isn't funny dirtbag!" She whimpered as his he squeezed once more, hard, and flicked his thumb over her nipple. "Holy zip, I think I'm going to break your legs." Her voice was reduced to a quiet whisper. "Gumball, quit sitting there like a donk and help me!"

Marshall leered at the prince. "Yeah, come on, save her for once."

The prince shook his head and tried to maintain a fierce expression. "You're taking it too far, vampire. Let her go, she's asked."

Instead, Marshall nosed the nape of her neck. And let his hand begin to drift southward. Fionna's struggles increased as his fingertips ticked down her torso, over her belly. She dug her heels into the mattress and tried to push him off balance, but the vampire king was like stone. "She wanted us to get along, just for one night. To work together. She wants a great birthday."

"This isn't what she asked for, and she wants you to release her."

_Ohmyglobohmyglobohmyglob, what is going on?! How the crud did this happen? Where's Cake?!_ She cried out and wiggled her hips, trying to keep his hand away from where she knew it was heading. "Gumball, get over here and hit him!"

"Come save her, Gumball." He was rubbing her hip now in small circles. "If you believe she really doesn't want this…" He slid down further, ignoring the swears now spilling from her mouth as she clamped her legs together and thrashed her torso. He easily forced his fingers between her well-fleshed thighs and ignored her cry of despair. "Come and stop me." He curled his fingers up against the young woman, holding tight as she curled over his arm with another cry. "She's so soft and warm." He pinched her lips, causing the human girl to squirm and whimper as she sat back up, throwing herself against his chest.

"Gumball…" She was breathing heavier now, squeezing her legs tight, then spreading them, wiggling, trying to escape the vampire's cold, invading claws. "Gumball, help me…"

The prince was frozen, his eyes wide and on her most private of areas, watching as Marshall rubbed his fingers roughly against her, over her skirt. What kind of underwear was she wearing, he wondered. Then he mentally shook his head, trying to dispel the prurient thoughts now crowding his mind. He grimaced and looked away, closing his eyes as Fionna cried out his name again. It was impossible to ignore the drumming of her feet on the mattress though. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? Why was he just sitting here? Because the vampire would let her go, right? This was just another one of his stupid pranks.

Marshall chortled and pressed his face into her throat, inhaling the lovely scent of her rushing blood. "He's such a coward, isn't he? Too sweet and gentle for his own good. He's not going to save you. He'll just sit there and let me have my way with you." He barred his teeth in a hiss and nipped her collar bone.

"I'm going to feed you your own balls, bloodsucker."

"It's kind of hot when you threaten me." Marshall grinned and scraped his teeth along the column of her throat.

Fionna's eyes crossed and her stomach quivered under his forearm. "Let me go and I'll show you just how hot I'm feeling right now."

Gumball couldn't help the smirk that found its way onto his face as he watched the spectacle. Inexplicably, the sight of her was… so intoxicating. His strong, proud hero, his rescuer, restrained and teased. Something about her helplessness… He found himself breathing heavier as he watched Marshall torture her from the corner of his eye. In his mind, she was undefeatable, uncontainable. Nothing could tame the force of nature that was the beautiful, courageous young girl. Woman, now. Yet here she was trapped in the lap of his rival, struggling for release as the vampire pawed at her. The sight of the strongest person he knew captured and… tickled… It was incredibly, shockingly erotic. Without his realizing it, Gumball's head had turned to face her fully. He was expressionless, mouth slightly open as he watched her stretch and strain, her bosom heaving in time to her distressed panting. Marshall's fingers her rubbing in hard circles over her mound, through her skirt, pinching and pulling and tracing. His very sharp teeth her slowly scraping across her veins, his tongue flicking out to taste her pulse.

Her small, fearful gasps only added to his arousal, and for that he hated himself.

As guilt swamped him, her eyes swiveled around to lock on his. She pleaded with him silently, her wide, beautiful eyes narrowed.

The Prince frowned and opened his mouth, ready to command the vampire to cease and desist when something Marshall did had the young human arching, her eyes blown wide as what could only be described as bliss swam in them.

His hand wrapped around her ankle.

Before the shock of his touch could bring the girl down from her precarious perch of pleasure, he crawled up the mattress with a knee on either side of her legs, his hands pressing down on her thighs to prevent any mishaps. Her head whipped around to face him as Gumball's hands slid up the sides of her thighs until they reached the hem of her skirt. "What the math are you doing, Bubba?"

He winced at the use of his first name, and at the cold way she'd spat it at him. "Acting on impulse."

"That sounds like a pretty bad idea."

Gumball cringed and chuckled weakly in response. "I know but I don't seem to be able to stop myself…"The tips of his fingers probed under her skirt tickling her skin, teasing, testing. The touch made her eyes roll up and her head fall back against Marshall's shoulder, which made both boys smirk. He pushed his fingers oh so slowly further up her legs, sliding beneath her skirt, tracing her curves. She had such perfect curves. She was so unique, and her strange anatomy was so weirdly appealing to the candy prince. His fingers suddenly met the edge of her panties, causing Fionna to jump and squirm.

Marshall, his chin resting on her shoulder so he could watch, chuckled and lifted his hand to her breast again. "I say it's time to see what's under there. What about you, Gummy?"

Fionna was swearing again, fouling the air with the most obscene expletives but Gumball tuned them out as he slowly bunched up her skirt. _What am I doing, this is crazy and wrong!_ He pushed his hands under her thighs and pushed the material of her skirt up under her buttocks, squeezing the wide, firm globes. He hooked his fingers in the back of her panties and slowly dragged them back down and over her rump, grinning at her efforts to push her bottom into the mattress. With the article free of her backside, he bunched up the material and slowly pulled it halfway down her thighs. Marshall Lee plucked at her skirt, removing his hand from its slow kneading of her breast.

As Fionna blushed and whimpered, wriggling against her captors, the boys stared with twin expression of lust at the sight of her most private, tender of areas bared to them. The small thatch of blonde curls resting above her mound, the soft pink lips, swollen from the rough stimulation. Gumball was the first to reach out with a single finger, dipping it between her folds and sliding it up her slit to swipe against her tiny nub. Once again Fionna arched and cried out, straining against their restraining grips while her head pushed back hard against Marshall's shoulder.

"Marshall, she's very wet."

Fionna's face colored again, flushed with mortification while Gumball continued to gently circle her clit. "S-stop… s-s-eriously… I'm d-d-one."

"Not yet." Marshall nuzzled her ear as his hand began to rub in wide circles over her belly. "You're not done just yet. You'll feel it, trust me. It's going to build in you, like a pressure, and it'll make you itchy and desperate. Like when you shake up a bottle of soda. When you're done, it'll be like twisting off the cap, and the soda explodes. That's when you're done, Fionna." He caught her earlobe between her teeth and dragged his claws lightly up her stomach, dragging her shirt with them. "That's what Gumball and I are going to give you."

Gumball nodded mindlessly and took his hand away from her sex, instead sliding it around the back of her neck and dragging her forward while his other lifted to her breast, squeezing the mound gently and rolling it in his palm. Marshall's hand fell to her glistening lips and easily parted them, only letting the tip of his middle finger tease her entrance. As Gumball crushed his lips to hers, Marshall slipped his middle finger knuckle-deep in her pussy. The combination of sensations had the poor girl spasming in their grip. Gumball held her head to his while his lips moved against hers, trying to coax her into the kiss but they remained glued shut. His tongue came out to trace the curve of her bottom lip hopefully, but the human wasn't going to budge. His hand left her breast only long enough for him to slip it up under her shirt. He pulled the cup of her bra down, allowing the fleshy mound to spill into his hand. He longed to rid her of her shirt as well, to have her naked beneath him, the hero bared and vulnerable.

These dark desires were strange and foreign and somewhat terrifying. He didn't want to harm her in any way, mind, but the knowledge that _he_ was the strong one here gave him such a heady feeling… He scrapped his thumbnail over her nipple and had the young woman stiffening like a board. "Nnnnoooo… stop…" She groaned into the kiss. Her voice was a harsh whisper that even Gumball had to strain to hear. Her body was singing another tune as he pushed his digit deeper into her hot, wet sex, curling inside her while those velvety walls clamped down on his finger. Her nipples were painfully erect under Gumball's tender ministrations and her entire body was quivering. Her throat vibrated with little moans and whimpers but her mouth remained firmly shut and she continued to writhe under their hands, though she didn't quite know if she was still trying to get away. Her head was swimming again, and felt like it was detached from her body, floating somewhere above as they pleasured her. Fionna felt something clench in her stomach as they worked, and when Gumball finally relinquished her lips, they parted to expel a great whoosh of air. "Nnngh… guys… please…"

The prince licked his lips as he watched her eyes narrow and widen, then narrow again. She certainly seemed to be enjoying their touches, especially when he… Her eyes snapped shut and her mouth formed an O as he scraped his nails down over her areole. The alcohol was still buzzing in his system, making it difficult for him to concentrate long enough to form a coherent argument against his instincts, his impulses. He slid his hand around to her side, holding on as he leaned down and latched onto her boob through her shirt. Fionna's eyes flashed open and her mouth opened in a silent scream as he tongued the material covering the stiff, aching nub. The vampire king took advantage of that and grabbed her chin, dragging her head around to face him. His long, pointed tongue slithered into her mouth as his mouth slammed against hers, their teeth clacking together from the force. Gumball took up the now empty spot between her thighs, delving into her folds with two fingers, stretching her wider. His suckled on her breast like a newborn babe, latching his tongue roughly over the damp material. He switched to the other breast, nipping her a little more roughly than he'd intended, and was grateful her bra added an extra layer of protection. His hand left her side to rub the wet spot against her.

Marshall continued to take over her mouth, literally stealing her breath away. His tongue swept along her teeth and wrapped around her own tongue, battering it into submission while his cold lips brushed roughly against hers, allowing no room for her to get fresh air. Every time she managed to remember to inhale through her nose, he sucked the air right back out of her. Fionna's struggles became frantic, but he was relentless and brutal in his treatment. That, coupled with the lovely, gentle sensations at her chest were blocking out all other thought, leaving her senseless and somewhat frightened. So she did the only thing she could think of, and bit down hard on his tongue.

Marshall screeched and jerked his head back from her. "Ah, fuck!"

"What-" Gumball's eyes widened as a trickle of blood appeared on the vampire's chin. "She bit you?"

Fionna was gasping for air, her body totally lax while her head rolled on the vampire's shoulders. _Holy moly… what the crud is going on… first we're all laughing, then they're fighting, and now they… they're… crap… I've never felt so good… what's wrong with me…_ She heard them talking, but the words were faint and jumbled in her head. Their hands moved against her body, and suddenly Marshall's arm was gone from around her waist. Fionna whined and struggled weakly against them, but the boys had their hands on each of her limbs now and were laying her out across the mattress, stretching her long, lush body out over the comforter. Gumball was next to her torso, her wrists clamped tightly in one of his hands, trapped against the mattress just above her head. He was brushing damp blonde locks away from her face, tucking them under her hat and stroking her cheeks, cooing soft words she couldn't comprehend. Marshall was between her legs, his hands on her knees, holding her down while he lowered his head to her left thigh and bit down. Fionna threw her head back and keened. "Dammit! Uuughh…"

Gumball frowned down at the vampire king as that long, creepy tongue slicked up and down her pale, creamy thigh, leaving streaks of red from the two puncture wounds. "What are you doing!?"

Marshall snickered and lifted his head to nod at her spread womanhood. "She liked it, see?"

Mortification colored her entire body again as they both examined the nectar seeping from her pussy. She tried to clamp her legs together, to hide her shame but Marshall held them wide. His licked from the side of her knee up to her aching lips, causing her to shudder and cry out. Flabbergasted, Gumball turned back to examine her face. He cupped her cheek and ran his thumb along the high shape of her bone, then pressed a gentle, chaste kiss to her lips. To his shock she whimpered and leaned into it for a moment before jerking her head away and whipping it to the side, away from him. He pushed his palm against her face and pushed it farther to the side, nibbling along her chin.

Did she really crave that… pain thing? He watched her expressions closely as the vampire king dug his claws into her legs and bit her again, puncturing the flesh on her other thigh. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open while her body contorted fantastically.

"Glob… dammit… crap… suck… kill you…" The prince smirked and slowly pushed up her shirt, bunching it under her breasts. He smoothed over her rib cage and abdomen, enjoying the subtle lines of her muscles, now taut with pleasure. He bent his head and tongued her navel, inhaling deeply to take in her warm, lively scent. She had the strangest, most intriguing scent… sandalwood and some sort of flowery, girly soap, freshly turned sod, strawberry danishes, burning wood and nature. Her breathing rate increased as he began to trail kisses up her belly, pushing up her shirt as he approached her heaving bosom and eased down her bra. The sight of her breasts made Gumball gulp.

"Fionna… your body is fantastic. Incredible." He reached up to slide his thumb over her areole, and watched as she arched her back and moaned so beautifully. It was fascinating to Gumball, the way she seemed to crave Marshall's rough treatment one moment, then melted under his, Gumball's, gentlest of touches the next. He lowered his mouth to her right breast while his free hand cupped the left, teasing and kneading, pinching and nipping, then smoothing over with gentle brushes and tender licks. He could feel her wriggling her hips, unsure whether she was trying to escape them or entice them to come closer.

It seemed she didn't know either. Because even as she protested with a weak, mewling "Nnnnuuuu… Ahhh… nnnooo…"she arched her back and pressed herself closer to Gumball. When he ran the flat of his tongue up and over her breast, up to her clavicle, she grit her teeth and arched into him again. "Criiiiimeny… ahhh, Bubba… Ohh-"

Gumball flushed- she had used his name again, and this time with such… Well he didn't know the word for it but she hadn't sounded the least bit angry. He wanted her to say his name again-

Then her face contorted in a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure.

Marshall's hands were now on her waist, holding her bucking hips down while his tongue slicked up and down her slit, tickling her clitoris with the sharp point of his tongue. Her legs kicked and flailed beside his body, pushing against the mattress with all her might as if trying to pull away from him, but her hips were rolling up against his tongue. The vampire released her hips and instead pushed his hands under her thighs, gripping them tightly in his hands. Her panties were still around her knees, forcing him to sit up before he could push her legs back, practically bending the human in half before he once again lowered his mouth to her groin. The king ignored her squawks of fright and confusion, leaving Gumball to try and sooth her with reassuring pets while he plunged his tongue into her depths.

Fionna's entire body clenched and she threw her head back to scream, but the prince covered her mouth with his own and swallowed the sound. He stroked her hair, her cheek, her throat, trying to ease her back just a bit. She was inconsolable now, slave to the pleasure forced on her from below. Gumball released her from the kiss and moved his lips to her throat, suckling at her pulse while his hand returned to her breast.

Marshall's tongue slithered like a snake deep inside her canal, lapping up her sweet nectar. She tasted… warm. Warm and sweet, like hot tea. He withdrew his tongue from her passage and wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on the little nub, using just the tip of his tongue to stimulate it. It made the human shake and twist and groan, but his grip was too strong for her to escape. Smiling against her mound, he suckled the engorged bundle of nerves between his teeth and bit gently down on it.

Fionna was blinded by a searing white light, and felt Gumball's lips mold against hers again, breathing his sweet, cotton-candy breath into her as she screamed.

* * *

**Not done yet kiddies. Next chapter should be up in the next day or two. Fionna's going to be a bit more... cooperative, we'll call it. ;) Review!**


	7. Lovemaking

**Guys! Sorry about the wait, I explain the reason for it at the end!**

**Also, this is not a rape fic! I welcome feedback and even flames, but I'm telling you this is not a rape fic! There is NO rape, it is at most DUBCON. Please stop pming me and leaving comments telling me that they are rapists and so on and so forth. If you don't like it, fine, but please don't spam me.**

* * *

"Stop flipping. Jeez, you're such a girl Gumbum. She's fine."

Fionna was floating in a blissful state, staring blindly up at the ceiling while her body hummed. _What did they do to me… It was… wow… I feel like a big old glob of grape jelly… I feel like there are needles in my fingers and toes…_

Marshall was floating just above the mattress on his stomach, one hand on either side of her waist. He'd removed her panties after lapping up the moistness at her entrance, but had stopped there. For the first time he was wondering if maybe he had gone too far… She'd obviously enjoyed it, but…

Fionna was splayed over the comforter, her legs akimbo and her arms still curled above her head. Her skin was that dangerous red shade again, which was the main cause for Gumball's fretting. He'd removed her hat and brushed back her hair. He was on his knees next to her head, hovering over the human as her lashes fluttered and her head rolled slowly from side to side. "Fionna? Fionna, are you alright?"

The vampire king rolled his eyes. "She's fine."

"Look at her face! And she's barely lucid."

"You dummy, it's… it's a compliment."

"Yeah, entering a catatonic state after being molested by two trusted friends is a good thing. Cheese crackers and grape juice, what have we done?! We're monsters, glob, is she still bleeding? I can't believe we did this, I can't believe I _let you_ do this-"

"Hah, let me?" Marshall smirked, but was now fighting to quell his own fears when Fionna remained unmoving. Red streaked her inner thighs, mixed with his spittle and her juices, but she wasn't bleeding that badly anymore… in fact, the puncture wounds were already starting to close thanks to the healing properties of his saliva. He lowered his head to her left leg again, pushing gently on the inside of her knee to expose the soft, creamy skin to him while she lay there. He licked gently at the wound, watching her closely for any reaction.

Glob… what he wouldn't give to have her alone, without that annoying prat Gumball around to spoil their time together. To have her writhing uncontrollably under _him_, and only because of _his _attentions. He didn't want to be working with the stupid candy prince to make her crazy with pleasure… if he'd had her alone…

Gumball slapped at his shoulder, causing the vampire's eyes to darken dramatically. "Quit it, she could need medical attention! We should-"

Marshall rolled his eyes and shoved the prince away from him. "Touch me again and I swear-"

She listened to Marshall threaten the prince, then the prince retaliate and try to defend her. Their words buzzed strangely in her ears, forcing her to strain to understand them. This whole situation was so confusing, so overwhelming. She wanted to beat them both to death, using their heads as blunt instruments of doom. She also wanted them to continue, to tell them both to stop arguing and to put their hands back on her. _But that's wrong, right? Really wrong. This was against my will… they forced themselves on me… Even if it was just at first… And I enjoyed it but… but it's still… right? No… I want them to do it again… but I didn't… Oh… my brain stuffs hurt… Why do they always have to mess me up so bad?! Gah! These two! I'm so stinking mad! I could- _She brought her knee up into Marshall's chin as he bent once more to his mark, smacking his teeth together and very nearly causing him to bite off his own tongue. She then ploughed her foot into his stomach. "KICK! PUNCH!" She uppercut Gumball on the chin with her right fist, the one closest to him, and followed up with her left directly into his cheek. Both boys hollered in pain as they were flung off the bed, scrambling to get away from her.

Coming alive with a vengeance, she flew off the mattress like her ass was one fire and pounced on the pink prince, her normally sweet, smiling face distorted into a feral snarl as she fell on top of him. For his part, the prince was reduced once again to a coward before a powerful woman, letting out a girlish shriek as she pummeled him. "Fionna! Stop, please, I'm soooo sorr-MMmm!"

Suddenly her fists were clenched in the front of his tunic, jerking him up into a hot, searing kiss. Instinctively his hands snaked around to grip her ass cheeks, dragging her down onto his erection. Maybe she wasn't so mad-

Tears welled in his eyes as her fist once again was pumped into his gut. "I'm going to break every bone in your body, you jerk! Starting with this!" Her fingers were suddenly clamped on his dick, causing the prince to emit a strange, wailing shriek of pain.

Marshall appeared behind her and clamped his arms around the furious woman's arms while Gumball worked fervently to release her death grip on his cock. "Crimeny Fionna, calm down!" The vampire king held tight as she whipped her head back and forth and tried to jam an elbow into his stomach. "Let him go, you don't really want to hurt him, you're just pissed! Come on, ease up-" Either his words worked or Gumball was incredibly lucky and gained some burst of strength, because he finally managed to pry her fingers off his manhood. Then she was lifted into the air and slammed back none-too-gently on the ground with the vampire king sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head. "Fionna, chillax, it's okay-"

"It's not okay! You selfish pricks just… you…" He was horrified to see tears forming in her eyes. "I should kill you!"

Marshall had the good sense to look ashamed. "I'm sorry Fionna, I thought-"

He went flying as she bucked him off and quickly executed a somersault to follow him. Now she was straddling his narrow hips, her fingers tearing at the buttons of his plaid shirt. "Dammit! I don't know whether to skin you both alive and turn your hides into armor, or… or…" She threw herself down and latched onto his lips with hers. "I'm so… furious… GRRRR!" Their lips smashed together again, her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

Though he welcomed the kiss and parted his own lips to invite her in, Marshall kept his hands on the ground at his sides, terrified of ending up in the same predicament as Gumball. Then she made a strange, whining sound deep in her throat and pressed herself closer to him. Marshall wrapped an arm around her waist and used the other to push himself, and her, up into a sitting position. Gumball watched as the pair grappled for a moment- Marshall it seemed was trying to find a way to tip the human over, but Fionna was pushing back just as hard to try and pin him to the ground again. The prince scooted back over the floor until he hit the bed, and sat there watching the shocking scene. She seemed like-

Marshall clutched the side of his face as Fionna shoved away from him, hastily straightening her clothing. Her expression was livid, her cheeks were a deep scarlet, and her lips were swollen. He instinctively cringed away when she moved towards him, expecting the worst, but after a long moment, longer than it should have for her to reach him, he was still alive. He cracked one, then the other eye open when he didn't see her looming over him with murder in her eyes. All he saw was Marshall sullenly rubbing his cheek on the floor a few feet away. A small sigh made him look too his right, where Fionna was sitting on his bed with her hand in her lap and her face downcast. The room was silent except for the rustle of clothing and sheets as Gumball stood and tentatively perched next to her. "Fionna-"

"Am I… bad?"

Confused, Gumball exchanged a quick look with Marshall Lee but the vampire was just as baffled. Still rubbing his cheek, he floated into the air and over to the bed, setting down on Fionna's other side. "What do you mean?"

"Am I bad that… I liked it? That I want you to do it again… even though I didn't? At first." She glared and lifted her fist, causing them both to shrink back. "And think carefully about your answer, perverts!"

Gumball grimaced. What were the right words to say here? "Just because you enjoyed it… I mean… Um…"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "It doesn't make you bad Fionna. We… I, went about this whole thing wrong. I mean, I was right… right?" He quirked a brow at her, making Fionna hunch her shoulders. She murmured something under her breath, which made Marshall frown and lean closer. "Sorry, didn't hear you."

Fionna was blushing again. "I said… maybe. Maybe I thought about it… once or twice. Maybe not like that… I liked you guys for a long time…" She sighed and pushed a hand through her hair. "I… I still do." She bit her lips and curled her shoulders again. What was she supposed to do now?! That had been so lumping awesome, she had to admit to herself. Having them both… her face suddenly felt very hot. They had made her though! _Ugh! My brain hurts! Why does this stuff have to be so complicated. Do I want them to continue or not?... Yes. Very much. But why- you know what, who cares. _"Do it again." She sat straight up, frowning determinedly at Gumball, then Marshall, holding his gaze. "Touch me, please."

Both men felt equal parts elated and relieved. Their hands were suddenly on her again, making the girl gasp and her body jerk in shock despite her having just demanded they resume. They touched her legs, her arms, her back, slow and seductive this time around. Her hands fidgeted against her chest as the men stroked her body, warming all three of them back up.

Then Marshall was holding her face with unusual care, and sweetness. "We'll do it right this time, Fi." _The way it should have been done in the first place._ As he spoke, Gumball's hands were sliding up her sides, dragging her shirt and making Fionna breathe heavier, his lips ghosting along her shoulder. Marshall kept hold of her face, preventing her from being able to look at Gumball's hands. Her own came up to grip his wrists as if trying to free herself, but she remained trapped. Gumball's hands released her shirt as soon as he reached her generous breasts, letting the fabric fall back over his forearms as he cupped and squeezed. The human girl squeaked and clamped her eyes shut, wiggling in their grip again. Being unable to watch, to see what he was going to do next was an oddly terrifying sensation. Panic bubbled in the pit of her belly, coupled with a sudden flare of lust. His palms were soft and warm and made her toes curl with pleasure when he rubbed just right. She strained her eyes, trying to see him but Marshall refused to allow her. When she looked back up at him with her eyes wide, he smirked and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, on each eye lid, and on the tip of her nose before pulling her into a slow, sensual kiss. It was so gentle and… and romantic it shocked Fionna.

Gumball's hands were busy at her back now, tracing her spine and shoulder blades before coming to a stop on her bra hook. With his mouth still on her collar, he managed to, very skillfully, pinch and release the spokes, unhooking the garment. Now his hands roamed beneath her shirt, stroking and kneading as he slowly drifted down to her hips.

When Marshall released her face he was giving her that impish smirk again before he swooped down to nip her right breast through her shirt. Fionna yelped in response and tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging sharply as his pointed teeth continued to wreak such pleasurable havoc across her chest. The bites didn't hurt and he didn't break skin, but they stung and made her breasts both warm up and become covered in goose bumps at the same time. Gumball's fingers had moved underneath the waist of her skirt and around to her front. He was now slipping those soft, clever hands between her thighs, pulling them apart. After a moment's hesitation, she obeyed the silent command and shifted on the mattress so she could spread her knees and give him access to her bare mound.

Delighted, he moved his lips up her collarbone and throat, coming to a rest under her ear while his fingers probed her now dripping entrance. When Marshall sat straight, his eyes red and wild, Gumball penetrated her tight, warm snatch with two fingers, making Fionna swear and jerk back against his body while Marshall ripped her shirt open.

_Glob, what a glorious sight._

He fell back on her with an animalistic sound and took one breast in his mouth and latched onto the other with a curled hand. The bombardment of sensation left little room for her to be mad about the shirt, until her ears were filled with the sound of ripping. For one giddily horrific, terrible moment she had the absurd thought that he had started eating her exposed flesh. If it hadn't been for Marshall's quick thinking, she would have let out a blood-curdling scream and alerted the whole of the candy kingdom to the affair. He prevented this by jerking her face forward into a hot, brutal kiss.

"I don't think ruining all her clothes is one of your better ideas!" Gumball snapped.

Marshall chuckled against her lips when her screams quieted, having realized she wasn't in any pain. Confused, she looked down at her chest to see her (bare and aching) chest perfectly intact, and her bra hanging in tattered scraps off her shoulders. Color came rushing back to her cheeks as she instinctively crossed her arms in front of her chest to hide her almost-nudity. "Marshall Lee, you dope! I sort of need my clothes!" The anger she tried to convey in her words and expression was lost as Gumball relentlessly stroked her down below, pumping the two fingers of one hand slowly in and out of her core while the other massaged her thigh. She managed to maintain her furrowed brow though, even as Marshall leaned in and bit her gently on the wrist.

"I _like_ this look on you… clothes half ripped off…helpless… it's incredibly arousing." He gripped her wrists tightly in his hands and pulled them away from the fleshy globes so he could lean in and run his long, rough tongue up her cleavage.

The adventuress grit her teeth and tried to mask the shudder that rippled through her. "Says the guy… with all… his clothes in… intact-NNgh…" Gumball's thumb was now circling her clit as he inserted a third finger inside her.

Marshall grinned and ran his tongue along her collarbone. "You can borrow my shirt when we're done, how 'bout that?" Just to placate her (of course), he sat back on his knees and began to undo the buttons so he could shake the article of clothing off. It was flung into the corner somewhere off to the side, and the white undershirt soon followed.

Bare-chested Marshall made Fionna groan and lick her lips. Gumball's hands were still stroking tenderly over her lips and inner walls, making her feel hot and… needy. So when he pulled them away, she made a high-pitched whining sound while her hands fluttered weakly on the comforter, twisting and plucking the material. "Wait, don't stop-"

Gumball smiled serenely and nudged her closer to the vampire, who wasted no time in hovering off the bed and snatching her into the air. She was unable to object as he ripped the remnants of her shirt and bra to pieces once she was settled in his lap, one leg dangling on each side of his hips as he floated off the bed on his back. "Greedy now aren't we?" He teased, squeezing the generous curve of her ass.

Fionna groaned and slumped against his chest. "I feel like I'm on fire or something."

Grinning from ear to ear, the vampire king's hand rubbed over her ass for a moment before yanking up her skirt. Without warning, two fingers were jammed into her cunt, making Fionna tense and bite down on his shoulder to suppress the scream threatening to escape. Marshall hissed with pleasure and began to thrust his digits in and out of her hole while her own fingers dug into his back. "Holy flaming lumps… do you have any idea how hot it is when you're violent?" To prove his point, he ground his erection up into her. Fionna whimpered and curled her legs up against his back. "It makes me want to throw you down, and _fuck_ you until you can't see." He whispered this into her ear, hissing the words at her as she clung desperately to him, shaking like a leaf and moaning wildly while he fingered her.

Gumball watched the scene with fascination. Marshall had turned in a way so his back was to the prince while Fionna's face was fully visible, allowing Gumball to watch the array of emotions and expression that crossed her face while the vampire violated her. There were so many it almost made him dizzy to watch. Without his conscious command, his fingers began to undo the buttons of his doublet while he watched her face.

Fionna was unable to look away from him, her eyes locked onto Gumball's as though he was some sort of anchor to her sanity, even though she couldn't actually see. Her vision was hazy and unfocused as though she was trying to concentrate on something far away, when really her brain had shut down to all but the wonderful things happening… down there. She whimpered and mewled against Marshall's shoulder, unconsciously clenching and unclenching her walls against his invading fingers.

Marshall was breathing heavier now as well, his eyes shut and his face pressed to Fionna's hair. She kept grinding jerkily against his erection, and he was positive she didn't realize what she was doing. It felt pretty damn good though, especially when he… Yep, touched her _just_ like that, and her whole body vibrated as she rubbed down against him. She was pawing deliriously at his back, her fingers curling to drag her nails against his back every time his fingers reentered her. He hadn't even entered her yet, and he felt like he was close to a mind-blowing orgasm. Then she bit into his shoulder to quiet her cries, her back arched and she crushed her pelvis against his, she gripped him tighter than ever, her legs wrapped like iron bands around his body and her velvet-lined walls clamped down on his pumping fingers as her pleasure reached towards its peak.

There was a flash of pain and the jolt of impact as she dropped onto something solid, clearing the haze from her mind before she could begin to enjoy it. She was sprawled on the bed next to Gumball, staring blindly up at the ceiling as she gasped for air. He entered her view after a moment, an almost apologetic smile on his face. "Well hello beautiful." He brushed a few strands of hair from her face before laying his hand on her stomach. "Are you alright?"

_Well actually, I think I may have swallowed my tongue and broken all four limbs, because I can't feel or move them anymore. I'm pretty sure I've caught on fire down there, and it hurts. I'm also very confused as to how I wound up on the bed. Other than that, I'm fine._ She swallowed thickly and managed a slow nod in response, trying to ignore the dull ache in her core, and the wild itch-like sensation she was desperate to relieve. "Um… where's-?"

He had that weird smile on his face again as he rubbed the back of his head. "I think… he got a little too excited." He pointed at her shoulder when the girl just stared at him.

Fionna swiveled her head around to check it out, and was greeted with the sight of fresh blood streaked on her shoulder. Sighing heavily she swiped at it. "Maaaaan, people are going to think we got in a fight or something. Where'd he go?" This time, Gumball pointed upwards.

When she managed to focus enough, she realized Marshall was staring back at her from where he hung upside-down, hidden in the shadows of the vaulted ceiling. All that was visible of the vampire was his glowing red eyes. Fionna thought she heard him growling, but when she strained her ears, all she could hear was her own labored breathing and rapid heartbeat. "Marsh?"

His eyes suddenly moved about a yard to the right, then back, as if he was pacing on the ceiling. "I'm fine." He called down to her. "I just need a minute." His voice sounded… off, and she realized he was panting. More like a dog than a human, but he seemed fine. "Are you okay?"

She half-smiled and nodded. "It's alright Marsh, really. Come down here." The eyes just blinked, never pausing in their back-and-forth. It was actually very unsettling, and in a sudden burst of modesty, she shyly covered her breasts with one arm. "Glob you're creepy sometimes."

"Thanks."

Shaking his head, Gumball put his hands on his shoulders and pushed her back down against the bed. "He'll be okay." He leaned down to kiss her, smirking against her lips while her shifted to straddle one of her legs. "Besides, it's my turn."

Fionna arched a brow, but the look was ruined when he lowered his mouth to her throat. "Ahh… Oh really?"

"Mm. Really."

Her outside leg bent up and pressed against his hip. "I'm not a board game, and even if I was, who said you get a turn?" She teased.

Gumball grinned. "First, my bed, my room, my palace. Second…"He sat up a bit and shifted so he was between her legs. With gentle hands, he moved her legs so they were both bent up on either side of him, spread a sufficient distance. "I find myself consumed with a sort of… competitiveness." His fingers were shaking slightly as he undid the fastenings on his pants. "A desire to destroy my competition and come out on top. So to speak." He grinned. "Having my rival witness it is for some reason even more appealing to me."

"Wow… you have a darkside I never would have suspected." The human gulped audibly. "I don't know whether to be afraid or aroused."

Gumball laughed, a sound different than his normal lighthearted chuckle. It was low and rumbled in his chest. "I know. It's thrilling." Fionna watched him warily, lifting her head a fraction of an inch to watch as he pushed his drawers down his hips… Panic gripped her again and she instinctively began to jerk away, her eyes wide and wild. The prince paused, looking sadly down at her. "I… I'm sorry. I thought-"

Fionna let out a shaky breath and shook her head. "Don't. I just flipped for a minute. Don't stop, please."

Gumball's eyes lit up as he pulled her by her hips back into position, lining them up just right. She looked so… erotic, he mused. Her hair, so long and soft and lovely fanned out around her on the bed, a fine sheen of sweat glossing over her body, flushed and frustrated and excited. Her skirt was mussed up around her waist, revealing her sticky, glistening thighs and lips. One of her socks had slipped down her toned calf. Her shoes remained, and somehow completed the picture perfectly. He ran his hands up the backs and outsides of her thighs before slipping one hand under her buttocks while the other fished his cock out of his pants.

From his perch on the ceiling, Marshall observed.

It gave him a sick, voyeuristic thrill as well to be watching Fionna squirm as she was prepared. He wanted desperately to be the one to take her virginity, and lamented the fact that he could not. It actually broke his unbeating heart a little, and that confused and frightened him. Fionna was supposed to be his, and his alone.

Maybe this was better, he ruminated, watching Gumball begin his slow and deliberate preparation by rubbing his fingers firmly against Fionna's slit, ensuring she was ready. Maybe this was how it should be her first time. Gumball was inherently more gentle than the vampire king. He was slow and considerate and careful with the human, as though she might break from a gust of wind, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Still… it would hurt her the first time. He'd claimed plenty of virgins before, he knew the pain was part of the package. Still, he'd always been with other demons, creatures who were naturally just more resilient than a candy person.

Or a human.

As much as he wanted to be the one touching her now, claiming her as his in the most base of manners, he was afraid. Afraid of hurting her, of being too rough, of making her fear him. He didn't want to be the one to cause her that pain, then accidentally cause her even more because he couldn't control his demonic side.

For Glob's sake, he hadn't even been inside her and he'd nearly ripped her arm off. He'd fully intended to bite right through her shoulder, but something had stopped him at the very last minute, and he'd instead just bit her. Very deeply. Without examining it he knew the wound was deeper than the ones on her thighs, which were almost gone now.

He needed to calm down, to collect his thoughts. He wasn't going to hurt the precious human, no matter what…

He forced his eyes to remain on her face as she arched and let out a low shriek between her teeth. Her face was contorted in an expression of unbearable pain, yet it remained just as beautiful as ever. His breath caught in his chest as he watched tears track down the sides of her face and into her hair, as Gumball held his hips absolutely still while he kissed and touched her, trying to soothe the girl. Eventually she flopped against the bed again, gasping out quiet, hiccupping sobs while the prince murmured lovely, calming things in her ear and stroked her hair.

Marshall was vibrating with a distressing combination of rage, sadness, and arousal now. He watched the girl nod and slowly raise her arms to embrace the prince, holding him close as his hips began to move again.

Before he understood what he was about to do, a growl ripped itself from his chest and sent him into another jerky pace across the ceilings as the pair copulated below. Gumball apparently ignored the demon spawn but Fionna, trapped on her back, couldn't and locked eyes with the raging demon. He watched pure, unbridled lust and terror mingle with the pain on her face as she sought him out.

He moved until he was directly over her, his gaze never straying away from hers.

It _lumping_ hurt! Everywhere, a big black greasy pain that rippled over her with each thrust of his hips. She was stretched and felt so… full. Layered under that pain she felt this brilliant spark of wonderful pleasure unmatched by what she'd felt earlier. Every time he slid home, her eyelids would flutter and she would huff out a breath while her hands clenched around his forearms. One of his hands slid under her buttocks and guided her into tipping her hips up, lifting them off the bed and changing the angle.

When he re-entered her from that angle, he thrust against something deep inside her that made Fionna go rigid around him. Her entire frame shuddered and she moaned. "Gumball… ooo_hhh_ glob…"

Gumball grinned and buried his face against the side of her neck. "Fionna, you're so lovely, so perfect."

She flushed and turned her face away, then back again when his tip pressed into that spot again. She whimpered and clung to him. She didn't believe for a moment that she was perfect or really all that 'lovely'. It sounded like some corny thing guys instinctively said whenever they were inside a woman. Her face was round and soft like a baby's, not a grown woman, her eyes were small, her hips were wide, her hands and feet rough and calloused from adventuring.

But she certainly felt perfect right then. She felt almost girly too, especially when he cupped one of her tits and rubbed a smooth thumb over her stiff, perky nipple. She sighed contently and arched up to meet him. "Ahh… Gumball… F-faster… please." She breathed. Fionna lifted a leg and hooked it over his waist, wanting to be closer to him, to pull him deeper. The candy prince came up from her neck to draw her into another deep kiss, moving from one corner of her mouth to the other before sweeping his tongue over her lower lip. It parted from the other, inviting him in. He obliged her request, his hand slipping from its place on her ass to the back of her thigh, jerking her other leg up over his waist. Gumball was panting as he pistoned in and out of her wet heat, his head swimming as he neared his own climax. She was warbling into his ear, making cute little sounds of pleasure and shock as he increased his pace, running her hands over his smooth, lithe torso. She could feel the coiling in her stomach again, the involuntary clenching in her abs. She was so close, she just needed a little more friction, a little more… Her arm trembled as she pulled it from around his back and gripped the hand covering her breast, pressing it harder against her flesh. His movements became jerky and erratic as he moved, pressing her into the bed. It felt so good, so- "Gumball, oh… yes! I-… I think I'm going to-"

Gumball took her mouth again as she came, swallowing her cries once more. He had the brief, amusing thought that it was a wonder no one had heard her yet before his vision flashed white and his body slammed forward of its own accord to bury itself inside the orgasming girl. He rode out their climaxes, drawing them out as long as he could. She wrapped herself tight around him with her head thrown back and her hands tangled in his hair.

He collapsed on top of her, one shaky hand running through her silky tresses. As their hearts thundered against one another.

He counted about four seconds before he anticipated the intent of their audience and with a heavy but contented sigh, he rolled off her. Fionna managed to shoot him a confused look before cold hands wrapped around her ankles and jerked her to the end of the bed.

* * *

**Holy crap! Over 11,000 views! I love you horny freaks! ;)**

**So the chapter was longer but I hate doing huge uploads. The reason for that is I personally hate huge long walls of text, and actually prefer shorter chapters. It keeps my interest better than just scrolling through a never ending wall of text.**

**You can agree with me or not, but it's going to stay that way. =) It's just the way I'm comfortable writing. Plus… usually, my chapters get up faster. The reason this one is so late is because it's three pages longer than normal, it's very hard for me to find time to write during the week, I went on an impromptu trip to the mountains with some cousins I haven't seen in almost three years…**

**And I just bought a new runescape membership.**

**Name is LadyTFP if you're interested in chatting me up. ;)**

**Zero25: Don't hack my computer! ;) I read that review after I started the draft for this chapter, and was like, "Holy crap, how did someone like, read my mind?"**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys.

I know this is taking a long time again. There's been a death in my family and I don't have it in me to finish this right now. I'm not technically going on hiatus, and I'm hoping to get another chapter up soon, but if it takes a while please understand and please don't abandon the story before I'm finished. I'll be back, I just need to regroup.

Sorry again.


End file.
